1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to book covers, and more particularly, to improved book covers which may be readily conformed to the height, width and thickness of the book to be covered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective coverings or outer wrappings for books of different dimensions have long been available. Many different techniques have been developed and used, with varying success, in providing both decorative and functional protective wrappings. However, the coverings and covering techniques of the prior art have not always been fully satisfactory, particularly in accommodating books of different height.
The basic procedure for covering a book according to the prior art is to provide a wrapping material which is cut or folded to the height of the book and is wrapped completely therearound. End flaps are then tucked under the front and rear covers thereby covering all exposed surfaces. Such a cover has the obvious disadvantage in being easily displaceable from the book unless some means, such as tape or pressure sensitive adhesive, are provided for directly attaching or affixing the cover to the book. Of course, any such attachment means has its own disadvantage in the potential of damaging the book itself when the book covering has to be replaced.
In order to overcome some of the above-noted disadvantages, prior art methods, as exemplified by the those shown in French Pat. Nos. 2,048,098 and 807,264, have been proposed wherein loops or pockets are provided for receiving the front or rear covers of the book to prevent inadvertent displacement of the cover. However, once a fixed pocket or loop is provided, it becomes impossible to cut or fold the wrapper to accommodate different books of different height. Moreover, the covers are not held tightly in place when the book is open which increases the likelihood that the cover will be torn or otherwise damaged when in use.